


Love is enough

by cardandkieran



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardandkieran/pseuds/cardandkieran
Summary: Kieran and Cristina go into a very amusing dream





	Love is enough

**Author's Note:**

> QOAAD spoilers ahead!

The sun was beginning to appear outside the cottage when Cristina woke up, light coming through the gaps of the curtain. The weather there was, at the same time, different but very much like the one of the mortal world. There was something in the way the sun greeted her face in the morning that was familiar, but at the same time she knew that everything - the intensity of the sun, the smell of the grass and the garden outside - was something she would never have when she returned to New York.

She stirred a little, and noticed that she was not the only one awake. Kieran was staring at the ceiling, thoughtful as ever. Cristina had been noticing that since they had begun to meet each other less and less over the weeks, he was always more mentally away. She was anxious to have such a moment alone with him for a long time.

"A penny for your thoughts," she whispered, taking care not to wake Mark.

Kieran smiled and looked at her. He was in the middle, with Mark on his left side, their legs entwined.

"I was thinking of you two. In us." he whispered back, his eyes still lost "I've been wondering if it will ever end. If you will get tired of me”.

Cristina lifted her body, leaning on her elbows as she listened to it. Kieran had always been insecure, she knew that, but they had been together for almost a year now. Cristina thought that over time he could become more secure, especially regarding to her and Mark's love.

"How can we get tired of you, Kieran? I love you" she said, with all the certainty she had "Me and Mark both suffer when we're away from you”.

He lifted one of his hands and placed it on her face, stroking softly. Kieran's gaze was of pure admiration, love, and sadness. Cristina's chest tightened at the sight, making her want to hug him until Kieran believed her words.

"Love is not always enough, my princess”

"But in this case it is" she placed her hand over his "I know you think that because Mark and I always have each other, it's bearable for us. But it's not, Kier. I can’t even count how many times we both hugged each other tightly until we sleep, trying desperately to fill a void that was left by you. There are nights when Mark dreams about the Hunt, and calls your name while sleeping. There are nights when we can not even be with each other because something seems to be missing. And that something is you”. 

Kieran's eyes were filled with tears when Cristina finished speaking, and her chest looked like it would explode. Her heart was beating fast, and Cristina was sure Kieran could hear. He lifted the hand that was on her cheek a little more, his fingers interlacing the girl's hair, which cascaded down her shoulders. Cristina leaned toward him and kissed him.

Kieran was kissing with all of himself, like a storm. She could feel his eagerness to touch her, pulling her closer and closer. Cristina curled her fingers through his hair, dark blue of desire. She opened her lips, letting his tongue into her mouth and feeling the heat spread through her body from tip to toe.

Cristina wrapped a leg around Kieran's, so she was over him. Kieran's free hand, that was in her hair, was now riding up Cristina's bare legs under the white silk nightdress she wore.

Cristina broke the kiss suddenly, breathing heavily. Kieran's gaze seemed a little disappointed, and she could feel how hard he was beneath the sheets.

"Mark" she whispered "If we continue, he'll wake up. And Mark has not slept well for weeks”. 

Kieran looked at the boy who was sleeping so quietly at his side, a leg entwined in his and the soft breath he had. No, they would not have the guts to wake him. He looked at Cristina, who had a look as desirous as his on her face. Kieran could see her nipples appearing under her nightgown, indicating how excited she was.

"A dream, then" he proposed, and saw her body shiver with the words. Cristina nodded and lay back on the bed, curling into Kieran while they were still staring into each other's eyes.

Kieran was the first to close his eyes, and led them into the dream.

***

“What is this place?” Kieran asked, speaking loudly this time.

They were in a room with a flowery wallpaper and a double bed not as large as the one they had in the cottage. Outside he could see the sun shining brightly, and a garden with a fence of red flowers. Cristina was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard, still in her white nightgown, but this one seemed to have gone much higher up her leg, leaving Kieran with a privileged view.

"Welcome to my room. At the Mexico City Institute" she replied, with a smile on her face.

Kieran had taught Cristina and Mark to control the dreams, even if they had no faerie magic to provoke it in the first place. Sometimes he chose a place, but most of the time he let the other two choose.

At the sight of her bedroom, something so intimate, Kieran blushed. It was still hard for him to believe that he was so loved. He looked around, absorbing every detail of it because he knew it was Cristina's details as well. When he looked back at her, she smiled.

"Come here" she called, tapping the bed.

Kieran smirked at her and climbed on the bed, crawling between her legs. When they were face to face, Kieran kissed her.

This time the kiss was much more intense since they could make noise. Cristina moaned as Kieran's tongue found hers, sending spasms of heat all over her body. Her hands went up his bare back, touching the prince's warm skin.

No, not prince, she thought. King. Kieran was king now.

And that thought lit up a flame inside her. Cristina lifted her legs and looped his hip pulling him closer with all the skill and strength of a Shadowhunter. Kieran laughed, still kissing her, and she reversed the positions, placing him beneath her. The kiss broke suddenly, with Cristina staring at him, sitting on top of Kieran's hip still covered with the black linen pants he wore. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she tilted her neck a little to the side, watching the faerie boy beneath her. Her hands rested lightly on his chest.

Kieran's breath quickened.

"Let me rule today" she said, her voice still low.

He nodded slightly. Cristina was shy, he knew, but after almost a year together she had learned some things from him and Mark. And she knew how crazy he was in the rare times she took the reins.

She leaned down and kissed the base of his neck, running her tongue down his throat. She followed with a trail of kisses down the side of his neck until she reached the boy's ear and bit the tip, where she knew the faeries were more sensitive. Kieran immediately squeezed her thighs, slowly moving his hands up her body under her nightgown.

"Without the hands" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath making his whole body shiver.

Kieran grunted.

“Do not tease me. Not today, Cristina." He spoke her name with the spanish accent, making her laugh a little and then nod.

Cristina continued to play with his ear and neck, kissing, licking and, finally, sucking. He was sure that if it were real, a dark purple mark would be on his neck when he returned to the Unseelie Court. It was only when she descended the trail of kisses down his body, past his chest and licking one of her nipples lightly that Kieran almost lost control and gripped her hair firmly.

She lowered her kisses further, ripping his pants off and leaving him completely naked. Cristina did not even look at him before thrusting his cock into her mouth and began to suck it. 

Kieran left out a low noise that was caught in his throat and squinted, fighting the urge to throw his head back. He wanted to watch her while she had her mouth down there.

She sucked and licked his dick until Kieran was about to come. When at last she lifted her face and crawled back to him, the boy tried to turn her over so he could be on top, but Cristina pinned her legs firmly on his hips, making it clear that he was not going anywhere.

He sat down, still with her on his lap and his hands on her bare legs, making circles with his fingers and feeling her shriver at the touch.

"I love you, Kieran." she whispered, running her hands through the king's long hair “And my love is free. I do not need rewards, I do not need you to give me pleasure back. I love you and I want to see you happy. That’s all”. 

Kieran looked at her intensely, fascinated. In his mind it had always been impossible for anyone to ever love him, and now he had not one but two people who loved him. And to have Cristina there, the most beautiful and kindness woman he had ever met, sitting there and telling him these things… It meant everything for him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, both breathing the same air for a few moments, until he came forward and kissed her with all of himself. It was, perhaps, the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, with Cristina holding tightly to his face as Kieran stuck his tongue in her mouth, taking and taking everything she gave him.

He lifted the hands on her legs a little and found the panties she wore under her nightgown. With little effort, Kieran ripped the two sides and tossed it away, lifting Cristina just enough so that he could fit his dick into her entrance and penetrate her.

She broke the kiss, moaning loudly as she felt him inside her, gripping his hair tightly and moving up and down in a slow rhythm. She threw her head back, exposing her neck, which Kieran quickly licked, pulling out another low moan from her.

He could not restrain himself, seeing her there, on his lap, feeling so much pleasure. He moaned. One of Kieran's hands was in the girl's leg, while the other slowly lowered one of the straps of her nightgown. He lowered it enough to let her breast show up, running his tongue slowly around her nipple. Cristina increased the pace, feeling the pleasure increase in an absurd way inside her.

She looked down at Kieran with his mouth on her breast as she continued to sit down on him, faster and faster.

"Kieran" she whispered, her voice cracking. 

He also looked at her, his hand tightening on her thighs. Kieran took his mouth from her breast and pressed his forehead against Cristina's, while the two of them were still staring at each other. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, digging her nails there.

"Cristina" he grunted, knowing he would come in seconds. She was also close to an orgasm, he could feel it.

He was still staring at her when, suddenly, her eyes widened, and everything went dark.

***

Cristina pushed the air so hard that for a moment she wondered if it was possible to drown in pleasure. She blinked her eyes again and again until everything came into focus. Kieran was lying next to her, his eyes were open and he had an expression of disappointment as big as the one that should have been on her face.

Mark was sitting on the bed, one hand on Kieran's shoulder, shaking him. From the amused look on his face, he knew very well what the two of them were doing while he slept. Kieran looked at him over his shoulder, and he could not help but smile. Mark was shirtless, his hair messy, and an expression of both desire and amusement were on his face.

"Was it that good?" he asked, his voice still husky "Cristina does not seem very pleased that I took you both from wherever you were."

Cristina could feel her wet panties. She was horny. The sense of frustration was terrible, and all she wanted was to sit down on Kieran again and finish what they were doing in the dream.

"Do not be sad, my love" Kieran murmured "We still have all day to finish what we were doing”. 

She then looked at Mark, allowing herself a smile. Kieran, realizing the opportunity, stood up and kissed Mark. Cristina, watching everything, smiled and gasped, knowing that they would have a very tiring day ahead.


End file.
